


Hollow Sunset

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Towards an aimless destination, I continue…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hollow Sunset

Alice was not at all a hard person to please. Quite the contrary, rather – she found joy from small everyday things. She liked the lingering waft of potpourri that floated within her house. She liked watching drops of water slide down the window pane. She liked the subtle noises her dolls make when they scurry about the house. Most importantly, Alice liked how the harsh beats of her sewing machine matches her own contrastingly soft heartbeat. _Thump thump thump_ , it reminded her that she’s here, alive, and is still able sense these fleeting moments.

As there are things she favours, there are also things Alice doesn’t take to lightly of. She hated the fact that Marisa would break down her door every time she visits. She hated how her grimoire would go mysteriously missing after said visit. What she truly despised, however, are sunsets. When twilight comes and the sky is clear, Alice would notice a shrill harmony of purples and oranges sink into her home, casting endless shadows wherever it touched. Accompanied by resounding echoes, Alice felt her chest quench with unease. Realization washed over her as she stared blankly at the empty space. She was alone. There wasn’t a person in this world she could turn to.

That time when Makai burned down and Shinki dissolved from existence, Alice recalled the same gradient of colours painted in the sky. She couldn’t stop thinking on how cruel life was, choosing that exact time to emphasize the crimson ruins, making the pain more prominent in her young mind. Bathed under an illumination of dancing flames, Alice – a small human girl – was left to fend for herself …on her own …all by herself …alone.

Sometimes Alice regrets her choice of turning into a youkai. If she were human, she would be frail, yes? And if she were frail, she would die easier, correct? Alice considered the chances of meeting Shinki again in the afterlife. They could meet once more, and spend their days under the afternoon sky – just like they used to.

But no, Alice knew better. Shinki would’ve been awfully disappointed if she took her own life. _‘Life is a wonderful experience you can’t afford to let slip through your fingers.’_ Shinki’s words were one of things she strongly kept, and for that reason, she’ll keep living – drowning herself in happiness until the day they can be united once more.


End file.
